Young Vengeance
by Neon Blood-Stain
Summary: Takes place between Season 3b and Season 4. A new day in Beacon Hills, a new threat has arrived and it's after every known murderer in Beacon Hills. But no one seems to be safe, all crimes will be punished by insanity or death. How will David and Sophia Watcher the latest students in Beacons Hills deal with a murderer of murderers. If they can deal with it at all. OCS inside.
1. Chapter 1: Shadow Chaser

**Chapter 1: Shadow Chaser**  
Another night in Beacon Hills, just another night. Unless you count the area around Derek Hales Apartment. None other than our resident murderous Peter Hale was dodging various knifes thrown at him.

He was being chased by a shadow, a shadow that was determined to kill shadow was silent except whispering he same phrase over and over and over that only Peters wolf like ears could hear.

"Repent it's the only way, Repent it's the only way" the voice was female and seemingly psychotic. But why exactly was Peter running from the female once fearless Alpha turned Beta, and a notorious very man who came from the dead to finish his work.

Well this powerful werewolf was drugged, this is what happens when you take drinks from strangers in Beacon Hills.

Especially since someone is hated as much as ducked behind a chain link fence and crouched down, Peter was sweating profusely gripping his left he toke his hand away his forearm had a long gash that was bleeding, Peter hissed when the wound meet the frigid was silent until Peter head boots clicking against the wet pavement.

His body stiffened and his breath hitched, Peters wound throb as his heart raced.

_"I can't believe this is fucking happening" _Peter angrily thought to himself _"Those shots had more than just tequila in them, wolfsbane?" _Peter thought the gears in his brain grinding but the wolfsbane that was already on his system was making it hard Peter was in his little stupor the shadow had stepped in front of did not notice until he heard the whispers again.

"Are you ready to repent " the shadow said her face covered by her own shadow but her eyes glowed a cloudy red that looked more like blood.

"Back off princess you don't wanna make me mad" Peter said his eyes glowing blue but the color vanished when he clutch his stomach and doubled over in shadow laughed "Hurts huh, don't worry the wolfsbane wasn't meant to kill you just slow you down" the girl crouched down to eye level with Peter. "Alcohol and wolfsbane don't quite mix" she chuckled darkly.

"So you wanted to kill me yourself?" Peter said."Well see if i have to kill you. You have a strong scent of blood on you" she said. "Well I've been around" Peter humored, "Laughing huh you won't be laughing for long" she reached up and placed her hands on Peters head.

Her thumbs on his forehead the rest on his temples, she pressed and Peter felt excruciating pain. So horrible he let out a choked felt his body begin to shut down from the pain.

_"I'm gonna die!" _Peter yelled in his mind, his vision began to darken, his heart rate began to drop, he would have surely died unless his favorite nephew hadn't tossed the shadow against the eyes vibrant blue and fangs bared, "D-" Peter gasped for air "Derek?" Peter struggled "Lets go" Derek grabbed Peter and threw him over his shoulder and ran off.

The shadow stood up at the end of the alleyway and watched as her kill and his nephew ran off.

* * *

A new day in Beacon Hills, a new day for school, and a new day for new residents. A

family of four was moving in today early in the morning the sun was just rising and the chill of the night hadn't subsided three people where moving boxes from a moving van into the house was quite large with a drive way for four cars that, 3 bedrooms 1 guest room, 3 bathrooms, a large living room that connected to the kitchen.

The house was perfectly proportioned to be homey and large, out back was a large pool and patio.A young dark-skinned man walked in carrying three stacked boxes and setting them aside he was about to return outside to get the rest of the boxes when he saw a girl sitting on a pillow cushion painting her nails.

"We could use your help princess" the young man said annoyed, "If I'm a princess as you say I am, then I should keep my royal ass right here" the girl said not even bothering to turn around.

David was a tall young man of 6'1", he weighed 147lbs and had a lean athletic build from track and boxing, he had dark caramel skin and brown eyes, a small goatee grew from his chin, he had an attractive face with full lips, an angular facial structure and cropped black hair. He wore a short sleeve white shirt that was thin enough to see his nipples, dark blue jeans that fit him just right, and timberland boots and had two diamond studs in his ears. David was at the ripe age of 17 young mans face fell in aggravation he was about to say something when an older woman walked into the living room.

"Sophia, David you two should be getting ready for school" the woman sad "Mom i gotta help with the boxes there is still a lot" David said."Don't worry your father will get them" she said pointing at the man who walked in carrying a heavy box.

"What?" he said."You heard me our kids need an education Fred" she said matter-of-factually "But Amanda/Mom" "No buts you two Fred have a rest you've been working, David find your clothes and take you and your _sister_ to school" Amanda said emphasizing sister.

Sophia rolled her eyes and got up from her spot with freshly painted and dried was short at about 5'6" a height she received from her 5'4" mother, she weighed 120lbs with a slim lean figure, she some what busty but she had a modest C cup. She had a lighter skin tone than her brother at a regular caramel, naturally she had dark brown eyes, her hair was shoulder length ombre from black to blonde.

She had on light makeup but a rather striking black lipstick.

She wore a loose cream blouse with a white wife-beater, with blue jeans and brown gladiator sandals that showed off her freshly painted pink toes. She was two years older than her brother making her 19.

"I'm dressed mom" Sophia said gesturing to herself "Yeah me to" David said "You reek of sweat change your shirt and put on some deodorant and don't make me repeat myself, go" Amanda said turning David around and pushing him to a box that said 'Davids Clothes' after searching through the box he found a grey thermal sweater that seemed to cling to his lean body and a black sports grabbed a black and green Adidas hat and kissed his mother on the cheek and hugged his dad his sister did the same and walked behind him to the drove a 2014 black Dodge Charger with red and black leather interior.

When they slammed the car doors "Okay mom and dad don't know at least they don't suspect you went out last night" David said checking his mirrors. "Good because it was a good party i wouldn't want the 'rents to know i was out" Sophia said checking herself out in the side mirrors.

"Next time you go out, at least tell me" David said looking at his sister "Sure if you can handle it" Sophia said putting on sun glasses as they pulled out of the drive way. and driving off to Beacon Hills High.

* * *

Scott McCall high school junior, lacrosse captain, only child and alpha werewolf. Scott looked at himself in the mirror fixing his hair he just couldn't get it right and was getting frustrated.

He growled out as he gave up and let out a deep sigh just as his mother man into the room."Here let me" Melissa reached out for her son and fixed his hair just as she knew he would like it. Scott smiled lightly "Thanks mom" Scott said quietly but just loud enough for her to hear it.

"Scott I know it's hard, feels like the first day of school again huh" Melissa said rubbing her son's shoulder "Yeah something like that" Scott said."It's gonna be okay Scott just go out there and do your best" Melissa said walking with to his bed where he picked up his book bag.

"Mom they crunch down on juniors it's supposed to be the year that makes or breaks our college chances" Scott said. "Yeah I know i was there, they seem to care more about grades than whether you're actually learning" Melissa said "Could say that again" Scott said to himself.

"But if you don't get out there you'll never know how you'll do, so come on" Melissa grabbed Scotts hand and led him down stairs where she gave him a granola bar and his keys."Now get out there" Melissa said pushing her son, but he didn't budge. She pushed a little harder but something in her figured that her teenage werewolf son wasn't moving "Scott get moving" Melissa said struggling.

"I don't wanna" Scott whined, "Scott McCall you get your butt out of this house and learn" Melissa said sternly. Scott groaned but walked out to his and started it up and drove off. Melissa stood at her door and when Scott was out of sight she let in a deep breath. "I can't keep doing this" Melissa said in exhaustion closing her door.

* * *

Scott drove up to a spot and toke off his helmet he felt a little better about himself he had a nice bike, a nice bod, nice hair. But that little shot of confidence vanished immediately when a dodge charger parked right next to him. and two teenagers got out. "Can I ever win?" Scott said as two people walked to the front of the car and started talking, pointing and looking around.

Scott was just about to walk away when the girl of the two called for him "Excuse me!" she said. Scott turned around and walked back to them"You seem like you've been here a while right?" she said Scott nodded "Yeah I'm looking for room 36A and he's looking for 75B" she asked

"Oh um 36A you just walked right into the front and make the first left it'll be in the hall and I have 75B so you can just follow me" Scott said."Thank you my names Sophia Watcher and this is my brother David what's you name" Sophia said as they held out their hands."I'm Scott McCall" Scott said shaking their hands and Sophia walked off when a legion of boys after her.

"Looks like she's gonna be popular" Scott said,"Yeah but she can defend herself" David said. The two began walking over to a jeep that just pulled up with a pale teen inside "So you guys are new to Beacon Hills?" Scott asked "Uh yeah we just moved here last night, i wanted to stay home and unpack but my mom insisted" David said.

"I didn't want to come either but what mom says goes right" Scott said smiling, "Hey Scott" the pale boy from the jeep ran up to the two with a smile and then a confused expression.

"Who's this?" he asked "Stiles this is David Watcher him and his family just moved here" Scott said."Oh really you should be careful not many people enjoy their welcome to Beacon Hills" Stiles said jokingly. "Stiles" Scott said shocked "But I bet our lovely high school would love to have you" Stiles said gesturing to the school.

David just stood there confused while Stiles smiled, but eventually a small laugh broke out from his "Let me guess skinny and lanky but makes it up with personality, right?" David inquired.

Stiles stood shocked but then smiled and patted David on the shoulder "Oh yeah we're gonna be friends" Stiles said as they walked into class."You know Scott I still don't know way you didn't come to Lydia's party last night it was freaking amazing" Stiles said.

"I told you i wanted to be ready for today" Scott said,"You missed out my friend there was this girl out on the dance floor she was gorgeous, blue eyes, caramel skin and black lipstick. But I've never seen her around Beacon Hills before" Stiles said.

"Did she have shoulder length black and blonde hair" David inquired "Yeah" "Was about yay tall" "That's her" Stiles said "Yeah you're talking about my sister" David said with a chuckle.

"Wow man you sister is just, wow" Stiles said, as they walked down the halls David was beginning to become more antiquated with Stiles ad they entered the class David stopped and noticed a male of average height.

He had dark caramel skin just like David and was about 5'7 and seemed to weigh around 130lbs he had a what seemed to be a dancer's body with long legs that David couldn't stop staring had hazel eyes and short puffy black hair and wore black glasses on his face. He wore a plaid blue buttoned up shirt and a black tie and black slacks with a belt, for shoes he show black and white converses.

Scott had just walked by David and noticed him starring "David?" Scott said but David couldn't here he was to busy mentally undressing the small boy with his mind he had gotten him down to just his underwear and glasses when Scott shook him "Huh?" David said confused."You alright man?" Scott asked "I will be when i know his name" David said pointing to the boy.

"Oh him that's André Turner he doesn't talk to a lot of people though, so i don't know if he's even into guys or not" Scott said.

"I'll find out" David said as the bell rang and he saw his little vixen walk off, he couldn't help but stare at his cute little ass. David licked his lips before he entered the class room.

**Hi this is my second story on Fanfiction so please give me some support and review please it would be greatly ****appreciated. If this story seems a bit to sexual for you please don't read. This story will not feature sex of any sexual act but it will feature the mentions of sexual acts, with both homosexual and heterosexual relationships so if you find this offensive please turn away thank you. My punctuations is not the best I but that is partly because of this site for some reason whenever i upload a chapter even if i re-read and re-read there still seems to be punctuations errors, grammar errors and missing words i do apologize. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!. **


	2. Chapter 2: Wolf Hunter

**Chapter 2: Wolf Hunter**

Sophia sat in class rummaging through her bag for s pen and waited for the lesson tho begin. Her legs crossed and her eyes narrowed she tried not too pay attention to the boys starting at she ignored the boys another girl walked into class who seemed to draw away some of the starring eyes as she say next to Sophia.

She was our resident strawberry blonde Lydia Martin.

The teacher walked in with brief case in hand and began teaching the lesson although most weren't listening. "Now can anyone tell me what 'a falsis principiis proficisci' means" she and Lydia both raised their hands at the same time Lydia looked over and Sophia with shock in her eyes. "Lydia let our newest student answer, Sophia correct" she said.

"Yes, it means 'to set forth from false principles' it was a legal term from Cicero's De Finibus 4.53." Sophia said crossed her eye at Sophia "Very nice, you all should take a page from Sophia" the teacher said.

Lydia looked genuinely shocked she hadn't expected someone new to answer a question like that "Ok everyone turn your books to chapter 12 and lets begin" the teacher didn't even bat an eyelash when Lydia looked her up and down but while the class was going on Sophia whispered to Lydia

"So you're Lydia?" Sophia asked Lydia eyes looked as Sophia through peripheral vision her head not turning "Yeah" Lydia said "I just wanna thank you for the amazing party last night" Sophia said with a smile.

"I didn't know you where there" Lydia said awkwardly "Um i was the one surrounded by a group of boys" Sophia said snickering at the memory "Ah now I remember and thanks" Lydia said.

Sophia giggled and class went on per usual except for the little competition Sophia and Lydia to answer the most class was over David sat in lunch by himself picking away at his burger and fries. He looked around and saw his sister Sophia come sit with him pulling a subway sandwich from purse "Why do you look so gloomy" Sophia said

"I'm not gloomy, and like you should be talking black lipstick" David said playfully throwing French fry at her which she defected laughing

"You weren't complaining when i put moms lipstick on you when you were six" Sophia said picking a French dry and throwing it back at her brother which he caught with his mouth. "Seal" Sophia teased "Witch" David teased back.

David laughed until a certain boy walked by with his tray. Andre Turner David eyed him as he walked by, he couldn't help it Andre was just so cute and innocent that David just felt obligated to corrupt him in the most delicious ways.

David was so mesmerized he didn't notice his sister talking "Hey are you even listening to me" Sophia said throwing another French fry "Hey I paid for these" David said "Who were you staring at" Sophia said looking around "No one" David mumbled "David come on, who? Tell me" Sophia said taking a bite from her sandwich.

"I'm serious it's no one" David said "Why n-Oh my god you have a crush" Sophia said excitedly jumping in her seat. David groaned at hid his face his muscular arms, this only fueled Sophias excitement. "Oh my god, okay who is it him? No he's to macho, ooo him? No he's about as skinny as a rail, oh I kn-"

"Sophia!" David yelled cutting Sophia off trying to end his embarrassment. His scream had caught a few eyes at them "OK geez, i just wanted to know" Sophia pouted."Don't worry if he likes me I'll bring him over to meet the fam eventually, okay?" David said exasperated "OK" Sophia said. "How about we throw a party this weekend" Sophia suggested "A party, I don't know" David said.

"Come on it'll be fun you'll met some boys I'll met some boys and girls, well have fun" Sophia said smiling

"Alright" David said not quite convinced "Oh goodie, 'cause I've already been telling the whole school, this is a good sandwich" Sophia said quickly "Sophia!" David yelled whispered "Alright I"m sorry that party last night got me excited for more parties especially since i left early" Sophia said.

As they began to resume their lunch with mischievous talk about their day so far a certain alpha and his pack were on the phone with Beacon Hills resident Druid.

"How is it not healing?" Scott asked "By my understanding it seems to be not the wolfsbane but some power instead" Deaton said. "Power? Like supernatural power" Stiles asked

"That can only be the explanation" Deaton said "And how did the devil in a V-neck get so injured it seems to stupid for him" Malia said.

"He was partying somewhere and apparently he was distracted, someone slipped something into his drink along with wolfsbane" Deaton said.

"Still seems stupid, his sense of smell would've picked something up" Malia said

"He would have smelled the wolfsbane?" Stiles said "I would always smelled the deer after we killed it to see if it had any diseases" Malia said the group went silent at the remark until Stiles intruded "Yeah you're not doing that anymore right?"

"Ugh! you said there's a weapon" Lydia said pulling the phone to her while Stiles was still clearing things up with Malia."Yes" Deaton said

"Alright have Derek get a sniff and track the person" Lydia said "We tried the weapon is completely odorless besides Peters blood" Deaton said "Is that even possible?" Kira said "Nothing is impossible anymore" Lydia said still in shock.

"I'll try to figure out what's happened get to class and don't worry" said hanging up."Great theres a killer running around with no way to track her" Stiles said as the bell rung as people began to for the last period of the day.

Sophia had walked past Malia to throw away her trash when she toke in a deep breath and smelled her.

When Sophia walked she had a happy disposition but she smelled Malia she had an angry expression but she continued walking away with a little more classes resumed Malia, Stiles,Lydia and Sophia shared the same math class together all sitting in a box formation.

The teacher had called Malia and Lydia up to the board, Malia was less than receptive but went up anyway.

Math was not her thing as he struggled with the question she heard a voice. "Repent Malia" the voice hissed. Malia paused but shook it off and continued struggling, and then she heard it again. "What the hell?" Malia said to herself.

"What's wrong?" Lydia said "You don't hear that?" Malia asked "Uh no" Lydia said "Repent it's the only way" the voice said "Murder is an in justice Malia you must repent!" Malia threw her chalk down and covered her ears frantically "Malia?" Lydia said worried, "Malia are you okay" the teacher said.

Malia's eyes closed the voices booming in her head "Shut up!" Malia yelled. "Malia whats wrong" the teacher said, "Stiles" Lydia said.

"You killed them, you did, how could you do that, you horrible disgusting thing, you a monster" the voices were none stop Malia claws began to grow and she opened her eyes revealing florescent blue. Lydia's eyes widened as she looked back at Stiles who got up out his seat quickly.

They pulled Malia out to the hallway as she began to claw at her head blood began to trickle down "What's wrong with her?" The teacher asked

"Oh nothing just a bit nervous that's all" Lydia said with a dry laugh. They closed the door behind them and Malia began to calm down "Malia what's wrong?" Stiles asked "The voices" Malia whispered "The voices?" Stiles asked.

"The voices" Malia said as she slid down to sit against the wall, Lydia and Stiles sat on either side of her the puncture wounds on Malia's head were small and healed immediately. "They keep accusing me, called me a monster" Malia said sadly, "Why?" Stiles said "I don't know, I didn't kill anybody" Malia said.

Lydia spoke "Yeah you did remember" "Yeah but you had no control it wasn't your fault" Stiles said comforting Malia. "But who ever put those voices in your head must think otherwise" Malia said.

* * *

When school had let out the pack headed over to Deatons office where they found a rather bandaged Peter Hale sitting up with a bowl of noodles in his lap. "Nice to see you brought the Calvary" Peter said slurping up some noodles, "What exactly happened Peter" Scott said.

Peter feigned hurt and said "And here i thought you cared about me" "Peter" Deaton said "Alright calm down, I was out having a few drinks with friends" "Friends?" Stiles said cutting Peter off "That's what i call them" Peter said then something clicked in Lydia "Friends? As in friends with benefits or fuck buddies?" Lydia asked.

"More like one night stands with a few young gentlemen" Peter said "You were at the Jungle weren't you" Lydia said "Yeah" Peter said.

"What were you doing at the Jungle?" Stiles asked "What can i say men and woman are beautiful" Peter said with a smile. "Whats the Jungle?" Kira asked "It's a...um... Danny's favorite hang out spot" Scott said trying to find the right words. "It's a gay club" Lydia said "Yeah" Scott said.

"You go to gay clubs?" Malia asked

"Like i said men and women are beautiful" Peter said.

"Ok what do you remember?" Stiles asked "You sure?" Peter asked "Yeah" Scott said.

"Okay well before i went to the bar i had a young black twink grinding his ass on me, he seemed to be enjoy it since he slipped his number into my pocket and then he tried to take me into the back room where i assumed he wanted to-"

"Okay! No not that much detail, thank you. I don't need to think about your undead dick banging some poor boy thank you" Stiles said trying to hold in his lunch in.

Peter groaned "Alright I didn't let the twink take me and he left I was at the bar chatting up a someone else"

_Flashback_

_Disco lights and electronic pop pierced and vibrated the air in the club known as the Jungle. Young men in various stages of undressed where dancing, if you could call it that._

_Peter sat at the bar surrounded by young men who seemed to be in awe of his physique. Peter sat there shirtless with tight pants, and an armband. "And then it tried to jump at me and I grabbed it by the throat and threw it aside" Peter said flexing his muscles as he acted out the scene._

_The boys weren't even in the slightest interested in his story, just the way his muscles flexed under his skin with each motion._

_"Hey dude here's your drink" the bartender said handing Peter his shot glass. "Now who wants to see me down as much alcohol as i can" Peter said raising his glass. All hands went up "Alright! Hey bartender give me a round of shots, time to show these kids how to have fun" Peter said.  
_

_The bartender smiled as he lined up 12 shot glasses full of tequila as Peter went through them he didn't notice a hooded figure sprinkle something into his 4th glass._

_Flashback_

"Next thing I know some girl is chasing me down the alley way throwing knives at me" Peter said angrily. "And what ever those knives did to me is stopping me from healing" Peter continued "Anything else" Stiles said.

"Yeah, I keep hearing voices in me head" Peter said peaking Malia's and Deatons interest "What kind of voices" they said. "They keep telling me to repent, they called he a horrible disgusting thing, a monster" Peter said.

"Granted it's true but I've moved pass murder and onto the joys of a threesome" Peter said "OK that's enough" Deaton said trying to hold in his lunch.

"I heard those same voices today" Malia said "What?" Deaton said "Yeah nearly clawed my scalp out during class" Malia said rubbing her head.

"Deaton do you know something" Malia said "I don't remember encountering something like this, I'll have to see" Mr. Deaton said.

"Alright kiddies let daddy get some rest, because when i heal I'm finding this bitch and clawing her throat out" Peter said.

The pack left questions and concerns still in there mind.


End file.
